


Trumpkin, a poem

by Famitwaslit



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famitwaslit/pseuds/Famitwaslit





	

Trump look like a pumpkin,  
chick-fil-a look like trump  
chick-fil-a hate gays like trump


End file.
